The Future's Love (Barrison Fanfiction)
by Mr.Amazeballs
Summary: Eobard Thawne has been obsessively in love with Barry Allen since he was a young boy. Driven by obsession and lust, he travels back in time to meet his hero. Slash/Yaoi
1. Points of View For The Story

Point of Views.

**Ok So I am doing a Barrison/ThawneBarry fanfiction! I know there are others who ship this and you know what, that's awesome! Don't hide! So I just want to throw out some points before I start writing this awesome fanfic. Ok so this is going to be rather tense because I am going to be writing as Eobard Thawne who is in the body of Dr. Wells as we all know. So when I say Oh Thawne did this and then everyone is saying Dr. Wells, don't be confused. It is from his point of view. This isn't going to be all sex crazed because I want this to be dark and rather psychological. Some romance will do but it's going to be very one sided. I am trying to make this as realistic as I can, if that is even possible. You will see what I mean as I go on with the story. If you have any ideas, inputs, story plots, crazy comments, and constructive criticism, please do share! I love The Flash and I will try to keep somewhat in line with that actual show but I don't know if I can keep that promise so be prepared. Thank you all and I hope you enjoy this as much as I am going to be, as I write this **


	2. Eobard's Secret

"Hey Thawne."

A cold and amused voice rang menacingly throughout the hallway. The boy who was standing near his locker spun fast on his heels, only to be staring into the face of his nemesis and the school bully.

"I know your secret Thawne, there is no need to hide it."

Eobard's heart began to race fast as he licked his lips and looked down at the floor to keep his eyes away from the boy's piercing stare.

"I-I-I- don't know what you're taking about Cecil," said Eobard with a stuttering whisper.

The boy in front of him laughed and smirked while shaking his head.

"Come on Eobard, one of my boys saw you and Garret Willson kissing behind the back of the school a few days ago. Don't fucking lie to me."

Eobard could feel his face growing hot and his palms become sweaty. He took a shaky breath and closed his eyes, wishing this wasn't happening right now. Cecil's lips curled into sneer as he eyed the other boy's face, clearly enjoying his struggle and embarrassment. Cecil took a small step back and reached for something that was in his pocket. Eobard gasped slightly when he saw what the other boy had produced from his pocket. It was a hologram DS, a device to record with.

"You see Thawne, I got your little session all on this and I can easily hack the school's mainstream and show it to the whole school."

Eobard knew he wasn't lying and would do so in a heartbeat. He stood ridged and hoped he could find a way to convince him not to.

"I don't allow faggots in my school Eobard and I will gladly squish you dead," said Cecil in a disgusted and cold tone.

"This isn't your school," hissed Eobard as he clenched his fists trying hard to suppress the urge to attack Cecil.

Cecil laughed as if Eobard's comment was the funniest thing he had ever heard. He inched closer towards the boy and glared down at him.

"I don't see anyone challenging me, do you?"

All of a sudden, Cecil pulled his arm back and swung his fist hard into Eobard's face, making the boy scream and fall back hard against the floor. He then picked him up by his collar and threw him up again the locker. Eobard stared out in a stunned dazed as blood dripped down his lips.

"If I ever see you act like a faggot around me or have someone catch you in the act, I will post this little filth and kill you."

Cecil shoved him hard against the lockers once more and then let him go, walking away laughing.

Eobard could feel the blood pounding in his ears and the anger sear in his chest. He watched Cecil walk away and let the blood drip on the floor. Why did this always happen to him? He felt so dehumanized and soon hot tears came flooding from his eyes. He picked up his things slowly and made his way home.


	3. Training

"Dr. Wells, are you alright?"

Eobard looked up from his lap and into the eyes of a concerned Caitlin Snow. He smiled kindly and shook his head in affirmation.

"Yes Caitlin I am, I was just in deep thought."

He looked out into the distance and saw Barry's red streak race towards them. Barry stopped in front of them and flung himself on the ground. He started breathing fast and put his hands on his chest.

"Oh God Cisco! You didn't tell me it was going to be that hard," panted Barry.

Cisco walked over slowly, wearing a smug expression. He sat crisscrossed next to Barry and checked his watch.

"You defeated the drones all in 30 seconds Barry and of course it's supposed to be hard," grinned Cisco.

Caitlin threw Cisco an irritated look and rolled her eyes.

"Ya but you're not supposed to make it so hard it kills him."

Cisco laughed and stood up while watching Barry continue to breathe hard.

"Of course I am not going to kill him Caitlin but do know in order for him to get faster, he is going to have to be challenged a bit. His enemies won't go slowly for him so why should I?"

Eobard nodded and rubbed his chin. He knew Cisco was right and he liked how he was willing to push him constantly.

"Cisco is correct Caitlin, he is in good hands," whispered Eobard while wheeling himself closer towards Cisco and Barry.

Barry threw one hand up and sighed, "You know I am still here? I can hear everything you guys are saying."

Cisco giggled and stuck out his hand for Barry to take so he could help him up from the ground. Barry brushed himself off and rolled his neck as if he was trying to stretch it. Eobard loved watching Barry run because it gave him thrill. It reminded him all too well on how it felt when he ran and it felt glorious. The thought of the wind whipping at his face and the force pushing him to go faster made Eobard smile to himself. He was snapped back into when reality when Cisco rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Well it's official, Barry you've gotten faster," breathed Caitlin in an excited tone as she eyed the tablet that sat on her lap.

Everyone clapped and Cisco let out a loud cheer.


	4. The Encounter

"Where am I?"

Barry stood tensely and looked around at his surroundings in a shocked state. Eobard had led him to Central city's Elite Stadium and was standing in the shadows behind Barry.

"Not fast enough, Flash."

Barry spun around fast only to receive such an intense blow to the chest that it sent him flying backwards. He gasped and flung his eyes open, staring into the man in the yellow's face.

"You know who I am," hissed Eobard as he inched slowly towards the red speedster.

The man lunged at Barry but in the nick of time, Barry stood up and dodged the man's advancement.

"I don't know who you are!" Screamed Barry, looking into Eobard's radiating red eyes.

Thawne crouched low and walked slowly around Barry, never turning his back towards him. He was enjoying Barry's frustration and confusion. It gave him a rush of adrenaline.

"Soon in time you shall see me again."

Eobard sprinted towards Barry and took a swing at his face. Barry raced and slid tackled him, knocking him off of his feet. He then flung himself on Eobard and punched him with all the speed and strength he could muster but Eobard reacted faster and kicked him back.

"I will always be one step ahead of you."

Eobard snickered and ran from Barry hoping and knowing Barry would follow him in a hot pursuit.

"If you want me, you're going to have to catch me Flash."

Their speed trails radiated throughout the stadium and their sound was like crackling lightning. Eobard soon felt Barry's hands gripping his shoulders and felt his force pulling him back. Barry screamed and smashed his foot hard against Thawne's back, sending him to the ground. They both rolled on the ground hitting every inch of each other's bodies that came close to their fists. Barry took another swing but it was parried by Eobard with little effort.

"You're going to have to try harder if you want me," spat Eobard, his body vibrating faster with excitement.

He then punched Barry hard in the stomach and held him to the ground.

"You're destined to lose to me just as it was your mother's destiny to die that night."

He punched Barry for the final time and he could hear the breath lost from Barry's lips due to the intensity of the blow. Thawne soon took off as fast as he could, not looking back.


	5. Everyone Has A Hero

"Where are you right now?"

Garret Willson whispered his question and stared at Eobard with curiosity.

Eobard took a breath in and flung his eyes open, taking in the crystal blue sky that was above him. Garret sighed and moved closer towards his boyfriend, wishing he would pay more attention to him.

"Babe what has gotten into you? You know by now we would've been in each other's pants," complained Garret breathlessly.

Eobard clenched his left fist around a bunch of grass and squeezed it as he breathed in the fresh crisp spring air.

"Don't ignore me," whimpered Garret who quickly placed his head on Eobard's chest.

Eobard liked it when his boyfriend craved his attention because he found irresistibly cute. Truth was he didn't want to tell Garret what was going on in his mind because he knew he would get angry.

"I'm not ignoring you, love," said Eobard in a soothing relaxed voice.

He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and pulled him closer for a passionate kiss. Garret perked up and followed into him, enjoying the passion. They rolled around in the grassy field, laughing and pouncing playfully at each other.

"So what's really going on in your brilliant mind, Eobard?"

Garrett pinned him to the ground and held him fast. He wasn't going to let him go until he told the truth. Eobard grunted a bit as he tried to throw his lover off him but it was no use. He stared into his boyfriend's brown eyes and breathed a little harder due to nerves.

"Have you ever wondered what it's like to go back into the past?"

Garret gasped and then narrowed his eyes in understanding and irritation.

"Are you serious right now Eobard? You're like freaking obsessed with time travel and-"

Garret stopped, shaking his head and then finished his sentence, "The Flash."

Eobard took his opportunity to get away from Garret's hold by shoving him backwards. He scrambled up and brushed dust off his cloths, wishing he hadn't said anything.

"I'm not obsessed with The Flash, he is my hero and everyone has a hero."

Garret frowned and eyed the boy next to him with confusion and jealousy. He sometimes felt that his boyfriend liked his hero more than actual people in his life, including him.

"Sometimes I just want to get out of this century because honestly the 21st century held the golden years," said Eobard quietly, staring at his feet.

He sighed and looked towards the setting sun. The 25th century was ridged and demanding. Its social orders strict and people held no room for imperfection. In fact, he felt like an outcast to most of his peers and family. He wasn't very social and not always so personable.

Garret sighed in exasperation and then softened his face. His boyfriend might be impossible at times and obsessive but he still loved him. Garret walked over and his hand on Eobard's shoulder.

"Well you're here in the 25th century and there is nothing you can do about it. Why not just live to make your future better? Plus wouldn't you miss me?"

Garret brushed a strand of hair from Eobard's face and kissed him on the cheek, hoping his touch would change his mood.

Eobard let his anger and embarrassment simmer within himself as he gazed back at his companion. He knew that no one understood his desire and his love for Barry Allen but nothing would get in the way of going back and meeting him. He would one day stand beside Barry and be his friend and partner in crime. Nothing was going to get in the way of that and Eobard held a tight promise to that. All of a sudden he heard a sound in the sky that sounded like a siren and panicked.

"Garret we have to go, the police are making their rounds and we are on government property," whispered Eobard with urgency in his voice.

The two boys snuck off to the trees and laughed, knowing they wouldn't get caught.


	6. Future Plans

Eobard ran home as fast as he could, hoping his parents wouldn't be present because he wasn't even supposed to have gone out. He swung the front door open only to have his heart drop in his stomach because to his horror, his parents were standing in front of him looking very crossed. He started breathing fast and was about to speak but his mother cut him off.

"Where have you been? We have waited for hours and you were supposed to be at social therapy with your brother."

His parents didn't know he was dating a boy and knew if they ever found out, his life would be a living hell.

"I-I-I got distracted from hanging outside."

He clenched his teeth together and chastised himself mentally. He was cunning and good at lying but when it came to his parents he held no power. He wasn't sorry that he missed social therapy because hated the fact that his parents couldn't just accept him for being not so sociable. In this society reputation is everything and that includes how affable you are.

"I'm sorry I didn't make it to the session with Robern. I just lost track of time, please see that," said Eobard pleadingly.

His father crossed his arms and gave him a look as if he was trying to shoot invisible daggers at him through his eyes.

"It seems you don't care for a thing we say and you act as if none of this is important. We are trying very hard to fix your problems Eobard and it appears you are either denying it or resisting the help for whatever reason."

His mother straightened her posture and nodded in agreement, her intense eyes never leaving Eobard's face.

"You're counselor says you are not improving and that is a big concern for all of us. So we are going to take it to three days a week to insure you get the proper treatment," whispered his father in a stern tone.

Eobard felt sick to his stomach with every word spoken out of their mouths. He tried to control his breathing but the burning ball of anger only grew stronger. He could feel the blood pounding through his veins and it drove him to lash out. His father's last sentence was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"I AM NOT YOUR GOD DAMN LAB RAT!"

He couldn't take it anymore. All the suppression and demands from his parent's side drove him mad. He turned wildly on his heels and sprinted to his room. The tears came fast as he locked his door and threw himself upon his floating bed. It was about an hour that he laid there and cried but soon stopped because he had acquired a massive headache. When he was done with the tears, he picked himself up and walked to a nearby desk. Eobard opened a drawer and reached for a thin square shaped device. With one gentle push of a button, came a holographic image that filled his whole room. A figure leapt out and zoomed around his room, it was the Flash. He gazed at the figure with such concentration and desire. He had nearly every collectable of the Flash and his parents often asked him why he was wasting his money. The truth was that Barry Allen wasn't just his hero but that Eobard was irresistibly, obsessively, and madly in love with him. It was as if he was walking between this thin line of pleasure and pain. Just the thought of him rendered him breathless but the constant desire made him feel insane. Eobard stopped pacing the room and closed his eyes in annoyance. Suddenly a horrible realization flooded through him that made him want to scream. The reality of it all was that Eobard knew very little on the science behind Barry Allen's extraordinary gifts. He knew very little about the speed force because it was taught only in certain universities. The library held little information as well because the subject matter was so complex. His grades were low due to the extensive time needed to care for his brother and that enraged him. The high school he attended was demanding and rigorous and he often found himself being scolded due to his academic performance. Though Eobard was no dummy, he was very gifted but just wasn't given the time to nurture it.

"I will study the speed force and learn all I can," muttered Eobard as he eyed the running hologram once more.

It was from that moment that he decided he would get his grades up and attend university to master the knowledge and understanding of the speed force. From there he would find a way to travel back and meet the Flash. Eobard let out a giggle and grinned. He couldn't help but feel excited about his new founded plan and it was as if a lightbulb had just clicked in his head. The dream seemed more like a reality now and he placed the hologram on his bedside table, letting it run around in a continuous pattern. Exhausted and drained, Eobard crawled into bed and fell asleep quickly.


	7. Time Travel

**Ok so I just want to say thank you for all the views, comments, favorites, and followers! I never thought I'd actually get one view lol. So let's get to the point, I started writing thinking of one scenario but decided to change it up. I might keep the chapters with Wells and the fight scene because I am going to go back to that but from this chapter on, it's not going to be Wells and Barry, it's going to be Eobard and Barry. So it's going to be more like a Thawne/Barry pairing. You will see what I mean as the chapters continue. Ahhh, sometimes it gets all too complicated. If you were looking for steamy scenes, hold on because there will be some coming up.:) If you were wondering why I am focusing so much on Eobard's future life it's because I felt the need to explain him more and to create an image on what's going on in his life and how the Flash is all connected. This is a very twisted and complicated character and I can't wait until the CW's Flash gets into more detail on Eobard's life. Though I don't know if they really will go that deep, who knows? If you have any suggestions, complaints, ideas, please don't hesitate because seeing the comments is my favorite part. Thank you all once more and enjoy 3**

Eight years had passed by and Eobard was now 25 years old. He had been accepted to a very prestigious university to study the speed force. Though to his dismay, they weren't teaching deeply enough for him so he decided to do research on his own. He began to illegally steal equipment and resources to gain further knowledge. It took a lot of trial and error but soon he had found a way to give himself powers just like those of the Flash but it nearly killed him. He trained every day to gain speed and endurance. The training was brutal but he didn't care because he could taste his victory and it tasted so good. The day had finally come and it was a glorious day indeed because Eobard was planning to travel back in time to meet his hero. He had planned for years meticulously and obsessively. He knew that time traveling was dangerous and that slightest mishap could end his life or ruin time itself. He did not say goodbye to the ones he knew and nor did he care at all if he ever saw them again because what lied ahead of him would be the most exquisite experience of his life. The young man gathered all he would take with him and set off to the 21st century….

Suffocation was all Eobard felt and extreme pressure as he ran. It was as if he was running through a tight pipe line. He ran as fast as he could and tried to keep his breathing at a normal rhythm but it was super hard. Faster and faster he went until he couldn't feel his own feet on the ground and the extreme pressure had faded into a feeling of airlessness. Everything inside his mind had slowed down even though his speed had increased. All of a sudden he felt a rush of energy and as if something was shoving at his back to run faster. Eobard started losing track of what he was seeing because by now, all that was in front of him was a rushing blur and that terrified him. With a final push, he was flung forward and heard an extremely loud pop from all around him. He lost control of his feet and landed on a hard surface that made him shriek with pain and fright. Eobard tried to get a feel for his surroundings but everything was spinning and he couldn't feel his body, it was as if he was under some sedating drug. He strained to stand up but he kept stumbling and falling to the ground. All of a sudden, he saw a bright light that was shining in front of him and heard a loud screech. BAM! Something smashed hard into his body, which rendered him unconscious almost immediately.

"I will need a CAT scan done and EEG."

Eobard was fading in and out of consciousness as he heard distant voices from all around him. He tried to move but a wave of unbearable pain made him stop in place. Where was he? He did not know and thought perhaps he was in a dream and he would wake up in his bed.

"Get Dr. Rossen, he's waking up."

With a final push, he flung his eyes open and let out a pained gasp.

"GET DR. ROSSEN IN HERE NOW!"

Eobard saw a young woman quickly glance at him with shock and then sprint away.

"How is this possible? It's as if his body is burning right through the anesthesia."

He looked around and saw others with surgical masks staring down at him in utter astonishment and alarm.

"That's an extremely high dose of anesthetic doctor," said one man who was rushing over near Eobard's side of the bed with a worried look across his face.

"It's high but his body is dissolving the anesthesia at a rate I have never seen before. It's either going to be an extremely high dose or an extreme amount of pain," said another with a rough tone.

The man that stood beside Eobard nodded and bit his lip, sighing.

"Alright, let's do this."

Eobard wanted to so desperately get up but when he made the slightest movement, the man beside him pushed him down cautiously. All of a sudden he felt a warm rush in his veins that made him groan slightly and lose his senses. It took less than 5 seconds for the drug to kick in and once again, he was out cold.

It had felt like only a few minutes in his mind when Eobard finally woke up. He was slightly groggy and felt extremely fatigued. His eyes scanned the room carefully and studied all the equipment that was surrounding him.

"Oh it's good to see you awake," came a warm female's voice.

She came over and checked his vitals and temperature, still smiling and eying him curiously.

"Do you know where you are sir?"

Eobard tried to swallow but his mouth felt extremely dry so he just shook his head.

"No I don't," he said softly.

The woman nodded and pulled up a chair to sit beside him and talk.

"You're at Central City Hospital and you were hit by a truck that was going 70 miles per hour. It's a miracle that you're alive."

Eobard widened his eyes and pondered the words she threw at him. His first experience with time traveling results with him almost dying.

"I am going to ask you some questions to see how clearly you are thinking and where you stand cognitively."

She glanced over to make sure he was paying attention and then proceeded on.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Eobard-"

He paused when a sudden realization hit him hard; he knew it was probably best that he didn't use his full real name in order to protect his identity so he thought of the first name that came to his mind.

"Eobard Willson."

The nurse scribbled it down on a notepad and then continued.

"Do you know what year it is?"

Eobard's stomach dropped and the nurse looked up at him when he didn't respond right away. He racked his brains for the date that had just slipped his memory.

"It's 2021," whispered Eobard slowly when it finally came back to him.

The woman shook her head in agreement and then carried on with more questions which irritated him.

"When can I leave?" snapped Eobard.

The nurse looked shocked and quickly stood up as if she didn't know how to react or respond to his hostile tone.

"You ruptured your appendix and had to have it removed and you have a concussion, Dr. Mathews wants you to stay the night," said the woman flatly, her voice no longer warm.

Eobard grimaced and knew that just wouldn't do because his body would be fully healed by the time morning came and that would create too much suspicion. He had to keep it on the down low and not draw too much attention towards himself.

"It won't be necessary to stay," he said, glaring at her.

Eobard asked if he could use the restroom and so the nurse took him off everything that would sound an alarm if he tried to remove it. When she left, he quickly dressed and made sure all his items he brought were still in the bag and snuck out of the hospital.


	8. Welcome To Central City

It was a crisp cool night in Central City as Eobard rushed outside of the hospital. He gripped his side and gritted his teeth because he was still in a lot of pain from the surgery. Where would he go? He had no idea but all he knew was that he was so hungry that he was close to fainting. The city was a bustling place at night, with the rush of passing cars and people making their way to the clubs and the nightlife. Eobard wandered the streets, taking in everything and memorizing the roads. All of a sudden he felt a rush of lightheadedness that made him stumble to a nearby wall and squeeze his eyes shut. He let out a shuttered breath and scanned the street for a place he could eat at. Having a high metabolism was the only downside to having super speed. It was constantly nagging and if not taken care of, would result in fainting. Eobard spotted a couple laughing and holding hands out of a small restaurant so he made his way over there with no delay.

"Hello Sir, how can I help you?" said the hostess kindly.

"I need to be seated," mumbled Eobard quickly.

The woman gave him a weird look and then grabbed a menu, waving at him to follow. She asked if he would like to be seated at the bar and he agreed without hesitation. He had no idea what half the items on the menu were, so he just ordered the first dish that caught his eye. Maybe he could relax now and just try to enjoy Central City instead of scrambling. Eobard closed his eyes and sighed, when all of a sudden he heard a female's voice beside him.

"Hey! Mind if I take a seat next to you?"

Eobard flicked his eyes open and glanced at the woman who was smiling next to him. She had her small neat dreads pulled back in a low pony tail, a bunch of piercings, and a sleeve tattoo covering her right arm. He didn't feel like saying anything at the moment so he just nodded and looked away.

"Thanks, my friend wanted me to come over here and tell you that you're fucking hot. I mean my golly, she's right; I haven't seen anyone this hot before."

Eobard stared at her with embarrassment and shock. Though it was true that he was unbelievably attractive because in his century, one could be genetically modified to look at certain way before birth and given extreme intelligence, attractiveness, or any physical or personality trait desired.

The woman bit her lip and waited for him to respond but when he didn't, she continued talking.

"You must not be from around here," she whispered excitedly, her eyes never leaving his face.

Eobard turned towards her slightly and studied her bright face.

"What makes you say that?" said Eobard flatly.

He didn't feel like talking to this stranger but perhaps it wouldn't be bad to have an acquaintance or two to help navigate the city and maybe someone would happen to know Barry Allen.

The woman giggled and rested her elbow on the bar top.

"Well, usually only regulars come here and since I come in here almost every day I would know if you too came here and you don't. Anyone else who enters here is a tourist."

Eobard massaged his neck and looked away with a vacant expression. Soon the food came and he had ordered a hamburger with fries. He had taken five bites and finished it along with the fries. The woman stared at him incredulously.

"So what brought you to Central City?" said the woman, still looking stunned from Eobard's fast eating.

Eobard just shrugged and took a sip of his coke.

"Just needed a vacation but I have been here before, this isn't my first time."

The woman's eyes emitted a dreamy look as she exhaled a small breath.

"Well, welcome to Central City. By the way my name is Xia, what's yours?"

Eobard thought it was rather strange but funny how the woman was lusting over him. He tried to pretend it wasn't happening.

"Eobard Willison, it's a pleasure to meet you."

They shook hands and then shortly after that, Xia's phone rang.

"Oh hey Cisco, sorry I'm actually at the bar right now. Can you leave the message for Dr. Wells? Thanks!"

Eobard couldn't believe what he was hearing. His stomach twisted tightly and his heart started pounding faster. Was he hearing things? He covered his mouth to keep it from falling open.

"That was working calling anyways I-"

Eobard quickly cut her off and spoke in a thrilled tone.

"You know Harrison Wells?"

Xia grinned quickly and then looked up at him, startled by his question.

"Ah yes I do. I actually work at STAR Labs. Oh are you surprised because I don't look like a scientist? I get that a lot."

"No, I am just a huge fan of Harrison and he's one of my biggest inspirations. It is tragic the way things ended so devastatingly with the particle accelerator."

Xia's expression was no longer warm and kind but rather dark and somber. She looked away from Eobard for the first time.

"I lost a lot that night like my reputation and friends. We all lost a lot that night."

Eobard couldn't help but feel bad for the woman. He slowly reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It never was intended for evil and I think the citizens of this city have forgotten that," whispered Eobard in a soothing voice.

Xia sniffled a bit and continued to look at the floor.

"This was one of the biggest feats man have ever created and witnessed and it will go down in history as something greater."

Xia finally looked up with tears in her eyes and frowned at him with confusion written all over her face.

"And how would you know that?" murmured Xia, her voice cracking.

Eobard paused and slowly ran his fingers through his sandy blond hair, thinking of the right words to say.

"The best of things always come from the darkest of moments. This is no different and perhaps good things are to come or it's in front of you and you just haven't seen it yet. Give it time."

Xia eyed him; her face ridged and then threw herself at him, hugging him tight. Eobard gasped, catching her and lightly squeezed her, not knowing what to do or say.

"I don't know who you are Eobard Willson but you just changed my life and lifted me up, thank you."

Xia pulled away and wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled weakly.

"I have to go to work early in the morning so I probably should be heading home. You need a place to stay and I could use some company, what do you think?"

Eobard wasn't expecting for her to say that and it bewildered him. He pondered the offer and knew he couldn't lose her because she was the key to get to Barry Allen. Eobard flashed a wholehearted smile and accepted her offer.

"Oh and I hope you weren't expecting us to _do_ anything," whispered Eobard in a firm voice as he leaned very close to Xia.

Xia caught her breath and turned very red.

"N-n-n-no not at all," laughed Xia in a nervous and shaky voice.

Eobard smirked and took a step back, enjoying making her squirm. He had her under his control which made this all so much easier.


	9. Jitters

Eobard flung himself upright in the bed and started breathing heavily. He could feel the sweat that had collected on his back and chest during the night.

"What is todays date?" said Eobard gasping.

Xia had been sitting on the bed with him reading a magazine when she looked up at him, startled.

"Well good morning to you. It's October 20, 2021. Is everything ok, what's wrong?"

Eobard buried his face in his hands and let out a ragged sigh. Time travel had fucked with his mind in some way, he could feel it. The sensation was too complicated to put into words but he hoped it was just a temporary side effect.

"You know, you mumbled a lot in your sleep and you seemed very tense, do you always sleep like that?" whispered Xia as she bit her lip, worried.

He rubbed his eyes and then looked at her, slightly embarrassed and annoyed.

"Why were you watching me sleep?" uttered Eobard in an agitated manner.

Xia laughed softly as her cheeks went slightly red and she turned to face him.

"I usually get up around 6.A.M. to get to work but today's my day off so I got bored and couldn't fall back asleep. Plus remember when I said I wouldn't mind some company? I only watched you sleep for about an hour."

Eobard grimaced and scanned the room he was in. It held a desk crammed with books and an oak dresser that had a neat display of jewelry.

"Ok, so here is the plan I have been thinking we could do. I could make us some pancakes and we could chill here or we could go to Jitters and hang downtown."

Eobard had no idea what pancakes were and he really wanted to see the city in daylight, so he opted to go to Jitters with her.

The small café was packed with people happily starting their day and enjoying their meals. The aroma of the place made his stomach growl and it didn't take them long to find a small booth.

"Ok so I am going to get a crepe with a peach iced tea, how about you?" chirped Xia happily.

Once again Eobard had no idea what half the items on the menu were so he ordered what intrigued him the most.

"I am going to have blackberry pancakes with some coffee."

Xia raised her eyebrows in amusement and a small smile tugged at her lips.

"_Really?_" I could have just made you some," she laughed.

Eobard asked her what she did previously before working at STAR Labs and she told him about her past work and her achievements. She was indeed very smart and pushed herself to do her best in all criteria's of her life.

"So that's when Dr. Wells discovered me and asked if I'd be willing to work at STAR Labs and of course I couldn't turn down that offer."

They continued to talk until their meals came.

"Oh wow this is _fantastic,_" moaned Eobard slightly as he took a bite of his steaming pancakes.

He had a feeling he would get use to this Century fast. It seemed to be pretty chill and inviting.

Xia giggled slightly and took a sip of her tea, eyeing him with enjoyment. All of a sudden Xia gasped and waved her hands in the air, looking past Eobard.

"Omg, it's Caitlin and Cisco! Cisco! Caitlin! Over here!"

Eobard turned around in his chair and saw a woman in a floral print dress and a man with shoulder length black hair walk in. Cisco and Caitlin looked at them in surprise and rushed over, hugging Xia.

"Guys, I want you to meet my new friend Eobard. He's a scientist too!"

They shook his hand politely and greeted him warmly.

"Wow I can't believe we all have the same day off, this is going to be epic," squeaked Xia excitedly.

Cisco motioned for Xia to scoot down and took a seat next to her.

"Yup this is great, now I have time to fix this wretched piece of crap," hissed Cisco with impatience in his voice.

He pulled out a square like device that had hair like wires hanging from it. Eobard gasped and knew exactly what it was. Perhaps he could win their trust if he showed them his science side.

"You wired it the wrong way Cisco. So when you turned it on you fried the operating system. I can fix it for you if you'd like," whispered Eobard excitedly.

Cisco gasped and stared at him with a blank expression.

"W-w-what? How do you know that?"

Eobard let a smirk play across his lips as he motioned for Cisco to hand it over to him.

"It's a CDC device used in certain machines. All you have to do is recreate its operating system and switch the wire order and it will work," said Eobard smugly

Cisco just stared at him with his mouth hanging open as he took back his broken device.

"Thank you I can't believe I didn't think of that before and how did you know that?"

Eobard crossed his arms and enjoyed the moment he was in.

"Let's just say I've had a lot of time to study and build things. Maybe we could hang sometime."

Cisco put his device away slowly and nodded half stunned half excited. There was a moment of silence when suddenly an unfamiliar voice called out.

"Sorry guys I'm late, I had to finish up a report for Captain Singh."

Eobard couldn't believe his eyes and what he saw walking towards him, it was Barry Allen. Barry wore a cheerful grin as he approached them with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Wow Barry you're so damn slow maybe you should try getting here a little faster next time," snickered Cisco.

Eobard was sure that his heart was actually beating faster than the speed of light as he stared into Barry's soft hazel eyes. This was it! The moment he almost died for, that he obsessed for, and that he killed for. Barry looked straight at him and smiled, making Eobard's stomach drop as he caught his breath.

Eobard, this is Barry, he works for CCPD," stated Xia brightly.

Barry stuck out his hand in politeness and Eobard took it carefully, feeling the warmth radiating to his. His head was spinning and he felt as if he was in a dream, a wonderful and fulfilling dream.

"It's nice to meet you Barry," breathed Eobard, trying not to let his voice shake.

Barry smiled once more and withdrew his hand asking if he could take a seat next to him because all the others were taken. Eobard quickly said yes, not minding at all that his hero was so close to him.


	10. Feelings

One month had passed since Eobard had first arrived in Central city and he was surprise to see how fast his friendships were forming with the others. He sometimes would help Cisco tinker with equipment and help him lay out plans for new devices. He was still living with Xia but she had no intentions in kicking him out since she enjoyed his company greatly. The only person he struggled in getting to spend more time with was Barry since he had a lot on his plate. He was either at the CCPD, STAR Labs, or out fighting crime as the Flash. Eobard was at Jitters reading the local paper when he felt a presence beside him.

"Hey Eobard, I was wondering if we could perhaps chat for a bit. Xia talks about you a lot and I want to get to know you more since everyone keeps telling me you're really interesting. Not that I didn't think you weren't."

Eobard looked up and jumped a bit when he realized who it was, Barry. He quickly folded the paper and beckoned for Barry to take a seat in front of him. Eobard's faced turned red slightly with nerves and happiness due to the comments the others made about him. This was probably the first time that he was alone with Barry and that pleased him greatly.

"Yes of course Barry we can talk. If there is anytime you'd like to converse, just call me or stop on by because I'd love your company," blurted Eobard in an excited tone.

Barry chuckled and flashed a handsome smile. They exchanged their knowledge on math and science. They talked about their dreams and wishes and how they would fulfill them. The more Eobard spoke with Barry the more he fell in love with him, if that was even possible to fall more in love than he already was.

"Sometimes I have these crazy ideas that I wouldn't mind working my way up as director of CCPD," grinned Barry as he rolled his eyes playfully.

Eobard nodded and couldn't help but smirk slightly. He knew he would become director one day and it amazed him how he could know someone's future and be in their present time to witness the beginnings of it.

"Barry anything you want to do, I know you will achieve. You have extraordinary potential and I believe in you no matter what."

Barry looked taken aback by Eobard's sincere words but looked rather flattered.

"Wow, thanks Eobard that's really kind of you to say," whispered Barry.

Barry tapped his fingers on the table and looked away as if he was thinking about something. He grinned and then gazed back at Eobard.

"I am going to make a commitment to you and try to spend as much time with you as possible. Sometimes I let my work consume me and it can drive me to the point of exhaustion. I need to let go and have some fun too."

Eobard's heart skipped a beat in response to the words spoken from Barry's perfect lips. He wanted to say something but astonishment and thrill was all he could register. A month had flown by and Barry had kept to his promise. Barry showed him the hottest places to hang in Central City and took him to the coolest events. Sometimes they just would grab some food and then catch a movie or stay at Xia's place and chill while she was away. Their friendship blossomed quickly and to Eobard it felt like he had known Barry all his life. For the first time in a long time Eobard was actually happy and it drove him to be a better person.

By day he was either hanging with Barry or getting to know Central City and by night he was speed training. He would catch a train that took him to the outskirts of Central City and from there he would run throughout the countryside. He knew that no one would spot him because where he ran was mostly inhabited. He loved Barry Allen primarily but running over 600mph came a close second. He wished he could show Barry his abilities and train him himself but he knew that could never happen. Eobard pushed his body so hard that by the end of each session he achieved an extreme runner's high. The sensation made him drop to his knees and scream as the electricity and pleasurable endorphins coursed through him.

Eobard had just finished his nightly training and was a few blocks away from Xia's place. With every walking step, he felt like he was levitating. He beamed, feeling ecstatic.

"EOBARD, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" shouted Xia as soon as he opened the front door.

Eobard inhaled and scanned the room noticing Cisco and Caitlin sitting on the couch wide eyed.

"THERE IS SOME SERIOUS CRAZY SHIT HAPPENING IN THE CITY AND YOU JUST LEAVE, NOT ANSWERING YOUR GOD DAMN PHONE WHEN I CALL YOU! YOU COULD'VE BEEN DEAD OR HURT AND I WOULDN'T HAVE EVEN KNOWN BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO DAMN LAZY TO PICK UP."

Eobard stood tense and stared at Xia in alarm as she continued to chastise him. He was slightly peeved but couldn't help but feeling grateful that Xia worried for him.

"Xia I am truly sorry, I didn't mean to worry you," mumbled Eobard honestly.

Xia pursed her lips and walked slowly towards him, her eyes flickered with fury. He had never seen her that mad before and it was actually kind of scary.

"Do that again and you will wish you were dead. Now come here and watch TV with us."

Xia stalked off to the couch and curled up next to Caitlin. Eobard walked slowly over and plopped himself in the lazy boy chair. He didn't really want to watch TV but he felt it was the best way to make it up to Xia.

"So how are you and Barry doing? You guys seem to be spending a lot of time together." Exclaimed Cisco quickly, shooting a curious look towards Eobard.

Eobard froze for a moment and then relaxed his body, not knowing why he was tense about the question to begin with.

"We are fine and I relish our friendship. He's a nice guy and it's good to know someone who shares a lot of common interests," commented Eobard as casually as possible.

The room soon grew silent and Xia let out a loud groan. She sat up straight, lifting her head from Caitlin's shoulder.

"Ok let's get to the point here because I think we all have the same question in mind. You like Barry don't you Eobard? You like him more than a friend, don't you?" asked Xia boldly.

Eobard's heart jumped in his chest and felt a wave of distress crash into him. Caitlin and Cisco looked at each other, both unsure on how to react.

"No, I just like him as a friend ok?" snapped Eobard, not wanting confrontation.

Xia rolled her eyes and breathed a long sigh as if she was exasperated about his answer.

"Come on, I see the way you look at him! You don't just glance you stare at him and with such intensity and attentiveness. You also stutter a lot around him and you don't do that with us. Another thing is your face turns red when you're around him so you don't have to lie-"

"STOP!" snarled Eobard as he leapt up from his chair with embarrassment and vexation. He felt exposed and _that_ he didn't like.

"You know nothing about me and _nothing_ about how I feel towards him. So don't you dare throw assumptions around," hissed Eobard.

Xia crossed her arms tightly and glared at him with a twisted looked on her face.

"Hey! Hey! What the hell you two, calm down for Pete's sake. There is nothing to get mad about," interjected Cisco with waving hands.

Inwardly Eobard was seething but he sat back down closing his eyes and lowered his head. Xia snorted and rolled her eyes, still looking irked.

"Well I'm going to bed, good night Cisco and Caitlin. I will see you guys tomorrow bright and early, murmured Xia who then stomped off to her room.

"What the frack was that all about?" whispered Cisco, baffled.

Caitlin cleared her throat and frowned considerably, looking like she was about to say something.

"Xia went off the deep end because she has feelings for you Eobard, romantic feelings and she's jealous that you spending so much time with Barry and not her. Forgive her because she probably didn't mean to flip out and she did have a bit to drink tonight," said Caitlin biting her lip with uneasiness.

Eobard felt flustered and weary over what had just occurred. He glanced over at Caitlin and Cisco, afraid to ask his upcoming question.

"Is it _really_ that obvious that I like Barry?"

His two friends stared at each other for a moment and then both nodded at the same time.

"Yes Eobard it is blatantly evident that you have a liking for Barry," Caitlin's eyes gleamed with care and tenderness.

Eobard had enough for one night and didn't wish to continue with the conversation. He quickly hugged them goodbye and walked them to their cars.

"We won't mention anything to Barry, we promise," assured Cisco.

Eobard thanked them and headed back inside the house and got ready for bed knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep well tonight.


	11. Alive

**Ok so this is it! Ehehe , you will see what I mean. Ok there is a song in italics that is used in this chapter and I own none of it. The song is called Alive and it's by Krewella. Alright, enjoy….**

The next morning Xia had left early so that she could avoid Eobard and the awkwardness that had presented itself the night before. Eobard didn't mind at all because it gave him more time to wander the city and stop by CCPD to see Barry. He quickly dressed and grabbed a jacket, heading to Barry's workplace. The police department was a rather magnificent building that stood in the heart of the city. Eobard walked the steps of the building slowly and observed the rush of people going in and out. He didn't know exactly in which area of the building Barry worked at so he wandered aimlessly.

"Excuse me sir, you can't be here. This area is for authorized personnel only."

Eobard turned to see who it was that was talking to him in such an intense tone. A young man with sandy blond hair and stunning blue eyes quickly approached him.

"I sorry I just wanted to see Barry-"

Eobard was cut off by no one other than Barry himself who was rushing towards them.

"Eddie it's fine, he is with me."

Barry stopped in front of them and grinned wildly. Eobard scanned Barry's body and it looked magnificent in the shirt and tie he was wearing.

"Eobard this is Eddie, Eddie Thawne."

Eobard's stomach dropped and he quickly stopped himself from gasping out loud. How could he have forgotten his relative lived in this time era? Eddie had his hands on his hips and wore a look of annoyance.

"Yah well ok Barry, just don't come crying to me when Singh kicks your ass."

Eddie nodded at Eobard and then walked away swiftly. Eobard liked how Eddie had attitude and it made him smile somewhat. Barry rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh, grabbing Eobard's arm lightly.

"Aright Eddie is right but I'm glad you came down here because I have been meaning to ask you something. Tonight is The Winter Smash Out at The Eight Ball and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me, it would be just the two of us."

Eobard's eyes widened and he felt a rush flood him. Just the thought of Barry and him alone made him restless.

"Of course Barry," breathed Eobard excitedly.

Barry winked at him and clapped his hands in relief.

"Great I'll see you there at 8 then."

They both parted and Eobard couldn't contain his all of his happiness. He loved it when it was just the two of them and no one else. Time crawled by slowly and Eobard occupied his time by hanging at the local park reading. 8 o'clock came soon enough and he headed to the club. It was jam packed and he could hear loud music from outside. He looked around for Barry eagerly and made his way towards the entrance, hoping Barry would spot him. Luckily he had recreated an ID of himself so that he could be allowed in. The club smelt of alcohol and cigarettes and he watched people drink and dance.

"Eobard!"

Eobard knew that voice, that sexy irresistible voice that called out his name. Barry ran up to him, his eyes glinting exultantly. God he looked so good with a leather jacket, thought Eobard. Sometimes it pained him greatly because of just how sexy Barry was.

"The Winter Smash Out is held every year and it's the biggest club event in Central City. There wasn't anyone else I really wanted to take with me, but you."

Eobard's heart fluttered and he blushed deeply. He shoved his hands in his pockets and followed Barry to the bar.

"Two Guinness's please," said Barry politely to the cute Bartender.

Barry turned towards Eobard and leaned in a little closer so that Eobard could hear him over the loud music. Eobard smelt his cologne and it was intoxicating, making his mind go slightly numb.

"So how do you like Central City so far?" asked Barry loudly.

Eobard took in a deep breath and told him how Central City was the best city he had ever been to.

"It's so inviting and everyone seems to be happy, I really like it here."

Barry beamed at him and nodded enthusiastically. They continued to talk about the city and then about nerdy hobbies they liked to do.

"So yes I do like to collect Pokémon cards but don't tell Xia that because I would never hear the end of it," giggled Barry while turning red-faced.

Eobard laughed and placed one hand on Barry's muscular shoulder.

"It's ok Barry; you're still the cutest nerd I know."

He looked quickly at his lap and wanted to die of awkwardness, he didn't mean to say that.

Barry eyed him with an amused grin and then stood up quickly.

"I hope you didn't expect us to come here and not dance," chuckled Barry as he reached out for Eobard to take his extended hand.

Eobard looked up and slowly took Barry's hand, loving the man's tight grip. Barry led him to the dance floor and pulled him directly in front of him. The floor was packed with drunk and rowdy people who just wanted to let go and have fun. Barry quickly found his rhythm and broke out into a dance. Eobard raised an eyebrow and was shocked. Was there anything Barry _couldn't_ do? His hips were sharp and dipped deeply with every rotation he made.

"Oh come on Eobard, dance with me!"

Barry quickly grabbed him from around his waist and pulled him in and twirled him. He was laughing and it sounded like heaven. Eobard tried to loosen his body but it was hard with Barry so close and he was starting to sweat nervously.

"I use to take dance lessons back when I was a kid and you know what? I'm glad I did," shouted Barry with a smug expression.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT WE ARE GOING TO ROCK THIS CLUB, ARE YOU READY!?" shouted the DJ over his mic and switched to another song that made the crowed scream with excitement.

_Let's make this fleeting last forever, so tell me what you're waiting for? I'm gonna keep it frozen here forever, there's no regretting anymore…_

Eobard inhaled deeply and stared into Barry's enlightening eyes as Barry pulled him in closer. What was happening? He didn't know because he couldn't even think straight.

_All alone, just the beat inside my soul. Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold. In the zone, where the beat is uncontrolled. I know what it feels like come on make me feel alive!_

Barry grabbed Eobard's hands and placed them on his hips, turned towards him, and leaned against him.

"Just follow my rhythm ok?"

Eobard nodded and licked his dry lips, his head spinning. Barry placed a gentle hand on Eobard's shoulder and his other on his back. Barry moved his feet and directed Eobard to do the same.

_Meet me under shining lights I've been waiting right here all my life. Feelings you can't deny that you are living, open up your eyes. And I just wanna sink into your crazy laughter. Come on make me feel until the pain don't matter. Every second here make my heart beat faster. Finally think I found what I'm chasing after!_

By now Eobard and Barry had gained a steady rhythm and were dancing faster. With each twirl and twist, Eobard was feeling more confident and relaxed. The lights were changing colors every second and the exhilaration of the atmosphere filled Eobard's soul. He could feel Barry's heart beating against his chest and the quick breaths he took in. It was paradise the way they were so close together and he couldn't think of any other place he'd rather be. They danced to a few more songs before Barry asked if they could take a break. Barry guided him through a door that led to the back of the building. It was lit by a single street light and Eobard could still hear the music playing from inside.

"You're not bad on your feet," panted Barry slightly as he whipped some sweat off his brow.

Eobard leaned against the side of the building and observed him with content. He exhaled and looked at the clear night sky above them. Barry walked slowly up to him and stood in front of him with his arms crossed, shivering. It was these little moments Eobard treasured, when all was silent but yet there was still so much to be said. He wanted to hold Barry and warm him but fear got in the way. He feared that if Barry didn't like him the same way, it would destroy him. There was a point of no return and he didn't know how close they would get to it or if they would ever cross it. Barry ran his hand over his neck and then looked up, gazing at Eobard with intensity as he stepped extremely close towards him. Eobard swallowed hard and felt a hot flash race through his whole body and his stomach lurch.

"What are you thinking about Eobard?" whispered Barry calmly.

Eobard clenched his fist and pushed his body harder against the wall, feeling his ears burn red hot. He wanted to say how he truly felt but nothing came out. It was as if his mind went blank and all his thoughts had been lost. When he composed himself enough, he closed his eyes and spoke.

"Barry I feel like I have known you all my life even though I just met you. I know it sounds rushed but I can honestly say my feelings for you are true and I hope you feel the same way."

Barry hitched a breath and let a small smile play on his lips. He rested a hand on Eobard's chest and stepped in a little closer.

"Eobard it's no secret you like me. I have known since pretty much day three and I find it super-hot. You're so passionate and it shines like an aura around you."

Eobard bit his lip firmly and started breathing hard, wanting to die of embarrassment because Barry had revealed his secret.

Barry stepped even closer now, his feet touching Eobard's and he too was breathing slightly fast. The tension nearly killed Eobard and his heart pounded so fast that it actually hurt.

"Barry Allen you wreck me, "whispered Eobard with ache.

Eobard was trembling now and couldn't even focus his own thoughts. Barry simpered, eyes flickering with glee.

"Is that a good thing?" breathed Barry in a low seductive voice.

All Eobard could do was nod because the rest of his body was frozen in place. He gritted his teeth and felt a rush of panic hit him. There was too much emotion hitting him all at once and he softly pushed against Barry's chest, holding him back.

"Barry wait, just wait, I don't know if this is the right time."

Eobard couldn't believe what he was saying because he knew that all he ever wanted was this moment. By the looks of Barry's expression, he too was shocked.

"Eobard then when _is_ the right time?" his voice silky as he pressed lightly against Eobard's hand.

Barry's seduction was too much for Eobard and he begged in his mind for Barry to stop even though he found this tantalizing.

"God damn it Barry! If you keep doing this I'm not going to be able to control myself much longer, panted Eobard pressing his hand more firmly against Barry's chest.

"Then don't, just let _go_," purred Barry with a hint of persuasion.

It was in that split second that Eobard was thrown off guard, allowing Barry to break his resistance and kiss him fully on the lips. Eobard gasped and felt a static like shock shoot through his body, making him grunt in slight pain. It seemed that Barry felt it too because his body jolted at the same time. Barry's lips were fantastic as they made work of his own. Eobard just lost it and found his hands all over Barry's face and neck. He crushed his lips harder against Barry's and moaned loudly.

"God damn it Barry, you are my everything!" groaned Eobard between kisses.

He wanted to tell Barry everything about who he really was and why he was here. He wanted to tell him that he loved him before he knew what love was and that without him he would be nothing. Eobard grazed his lips against Barry's jawline and traced his shaking hands down the other man's waist, his chest heaving. Barry ran his fingers through Eobard's hair and grabbed his ass, pulling him in closer.

"Eobard I'll always be here for you."

Eobard felt an erection push painfully against his jeans and he shivered, praying Barry wouldn't feel it.

Barry paused for a moment and smirked, damn it, he knew. Eobard ignored the tightness and brushed his hands under Barry's shirt, feeling his pecs and rapid heartbeat. Eobard didn't know how far this would go but the way things escalated, he had no doubt it would be going as far as Barry would allow him to take it. The night was cold but Eobard was burning up and felt sweat trickling down his back. Barry could see Eobard's eyes glaze over with lust and yearning. He guided his own fingers over the bone of Eobard's hips and then over the bulge of his pants, making Eobard shout with pleasure.

"You like that don't you? You _need it_ Eobard, say you need it," breathed Barry hard in Eobard's ear.

Eobard threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut, gasping for air as he clutched Barry's shoulders. He could feel himself starting to vibrate and he strained every muscle in his body to stop. No, he had to control himself; he couldn't let Barry know he had powers.

"Yes I _need_ you Barry. I've wanted you for so long and here we are in this moment, it's so erotic."

Barry nibbled Eobard's ear and licked his face while gripping and rubbing Eobard's hard on even more. Eobard pulled Barry as close to him as he could and started slowly grinding against him while French kissing his mouth passionately. He desperately wanted to use his speed to please Barry and for Barry to use it on him. He wondered what it would feel like and how mind-blowing it would be. Just the thought of them grinding together at supersonic speed made him even harder and he dug his nails into Barry's back. Eobard was about to make way towards Barry's crotch when suddenly he heard a phone go off, it was Barry's.

"Please don't answer it," begged Eobard as he gripped Barry's belt buckle.

Barry sucked on Eobard's lower lip and groaned, aggravated that their sexual moment had been interrupted.

"I have too, it could be an emergency."

Barry pushed Eobard back lightly and answered his phone. Barry sighed and hung up the phone quickly.

"I was right there is an emergency at CCPD, I have to go, I'm sorry."

Eobard knew he was lying and that it was probably Cisco calling him about some crime in the city that he had to take care of. It frustrated him but he knew that was Barry's commitment towards the city and his duty as the Flash.

Eobard quickly grabbed Barry's arm and looked tensely into Barry's eyes, his face twisted with apprehension.

"Be careful Barry," he whispered.

Barry smiled and raised a hand to stroke Eobard's face gently.

"I will, I promise."

They kissed fervently one more time and Eobard watched him jog around the building and vanish. He let out a breathless grunt and held himself against the side of the building, his eyes closed. He was left with vivid images and a tender erection that he would have to take care of by himself.


	12. A Dream Come True

Eobard couldn't sleep that night because his mind was racing with images of Barry. Just the slightest thought of him made Eobard extremely hard and he had to satisfy it. He chanted Barry's name over and over until he came, thinking of the most sensual things they would do together. Though it wasn't enough just to get himself off anymore. He had gotten a taste what it was like to be with him and now he needed more of it.

"Oh Barry,_ please_! I _need you!_"

Eobard arched his back and spilt cum over himself, letting the pleasurable waves of his orgasm wash over him. He relaxed his muscles and just laid there for a while, breathing deeply. He knew he needed to stop because this was his 5th time and he had to control himself. He quickly cleaned himself off and then laid back down, trying not to think about his lover. Eobard knew that he had passed the point of no return and it did scare him to know how much he craved Barry. If Barry told him that he didn't want him to go, he wouldn't and he would gladly stay in the 21st century forever by his side. Eobard licked his lips and ran his hands over his face slowly, pained with what he was thinking. Was what he was doing even right? He knew he was fucking with time and would it come back to get him? He didn't want to figure it out. Eobard pushed the petrifying thoughts from his mind and rolled over. A warm sensation over his body, Eobard quickly fell asleep.

Morning came and Eobard woke up hungry and happy. He touched his lips, still remembering how Barry's impeccable lips felt against his. He raced to get dressed and made some burnt toast because he had forgotten to set the toaster to the right heat setting. The desire to see Barry was overwhelming and it made him slightly high. Eobard wanted to stop by at Jitters and get Barry his favorite drink which was an expresso. He almost ran into a few people because his mind was elsewhere and froze when he saw just the person he had wanted to see. With all the confidence he could muster, Eobard briskly walked over, grabbed Barry's shoulder, turned him, and kissed him passionately on the lips. Barry jerked under his embrace and shoved him back roughly.

"What the hell was that for?" hissed Barry.

Eobard had almost hit the waitress behind him but quickly caught himself. He looked up at Barry shocked and slightly hurt.

"I-I-I just wanted to kiss you," breathed Eobard timidly and confused by Barry's reaction.

Barry looked wild eyed and was flushed. He grabbed Eobard's arm and dragged him outside to where no one would see them.

Barry squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his temples slowly, looking rather ridged.

"Eobard, last night was amazing but I let my feelings take over and I am honestly confused by them."

Barry paused and looked up at Eobard, hoping he had something to say. Eobard tightened his jaw and glared at Barry with seriousness. Barry squirmed slightly under the man's fix and then spoke again.

"It's not that I don't like you, I just don't know how to digest all the emotion," he mumbled meekly.

Eobard's anxiety died down a little when he realized what Barry had just said. The fear that he so desperately wished to avoid had surfaced for a bit.

"I know this is new for the both of us and it seems that emotion always gets the best of us but you don't need to be confused about my feelings for you Barry."

Eobard pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head slowly; he was scared that Barry would try to run from him to avoid his feelings.

"I know that last night things escalated rather quickly and perhaps it was too much but I don't regret anything that we did," Eobard's voice gentle.

Barry shuffled his feet and placed his hands in his back pockets, smiling weakly.

"I don't either," Barry's eyes sparkling.

Barry walked slowly up to Eobard and kissed his lips unhurriedly. The private emotion between the two filled Eobard's heart again. It made him forget about the fear and insecurity of the moments before. He caressed Barry's body against his and breathed heatedly into the man's lips.

"Let's get away and go somewhere, just the two of us, "Eobard's tone frantic.

He wanted Barry all for himself and to never let him go. His cupidity towards Barry ripped at his soul and devoured him.

Barry disentangled himself from Eobard and drew a composed breath in. He took Eobard's hand and told him to follow.

"There is a beach not far from here that we could go to. It's rather private and the scenery is amazing."

They grabbed some sandwiches, drinks, deserts for a picnic, and drove to the beach in Barry's car. Neither of them said much as Barry drove because they were both in deep thought. When they finally arrived, they found a spot and set up their things. Winters weren't so bad and it usually was around 50 during the day. Barry showed Eobard the nature trails that ran throughout the beach. They walked slowly and talked about their past and struggles. There was a long moment of silence before Barry broke it.

"I know this is personal but sometimes I worry that since your feelings for me are far stronger than mine, you won't want to wait for me and get irritated and leave."

Eobard felt a drop in his stomach as he turned to Barry, surprised by his remark. He needed Barry to know his intentions and that he wouldn't leave so he gently grabbed his friend's shoulder and stopped him in place.

"Barry, I'd wait centuries for you. There is no distanced between us anymore and time is inconclusive when I'm with you. For you I'd do anything and you are worth waiting for."

A glow shined from Barry's face and he seemed to be taken aback but elated. Perhaps all he needed was assurance and patience; it was something Eobard was willing to give time and time again.

Eobard leaned against Barry's chest and breathed in his intoxicating smell that cascaded off of him. With a gentle touch, he stroked Barry's hair and grazed his neck, trying to find his erogenous spot. Barry tilted his head and exposed his neck, letting Eobard explore. He quickly found his spot which was located near the base of his neck and Barry let out a sexy moan.

"Oh _yes_ keep doing that," panted Barry as he rolled his eyes back.

Eobard obliged and ran his hands over Barry's chest as he sucked his neck and hummed against it. He then trailed his fingers over Barry's shoulders and back, moving slowly to tease his skin. Barry shuttered and wrapped his arms around Eobard's neck, pulling himself closer to him. Yes this was it! He wanted Barry's body more than ever but Eobard was unsure on where this would take them.

"Barry, how far are you willing to take this? I can't be the judge of that because you know I won't stop," groaned Eobard as he let his fingers linger over Barry's crotch and then kneaded it deeply.

Barry's eyes dilated as he caught a breath in his throat, his mouth dropping open. He started breathing erratically as Eobard quickened his movements, wanting to see him struggle in ecstasy.

"Tell me what you desire Barry and I will give it to you without hesitation."

All Barry could do was utter noises and pull at Eobard's hair, his eyes fixed over with pleasure. Eobard could feel a protuberance forming in Barry's pants and it made him bite his lip.

"You're so hard Barry; don't you wish someone would take care of that for you?" asked Eobard peering deep into Barry's eyes, smirking wickedly.

There were splotches of red over Barry's neck and cheeks and a look of desperation within his eyes.

"_Please, Eobard_," croaked Barry.

Without any further ado, Eobard grabbed Barry's belt and unfastened it aggressively. He couldn't believe this was happening and everything seemed to be slowing down. He was sure any that any moment now Barry would stop him but he didn't. Eobard guided Barry's jeans off his hips and to the ground, staring hungrily at his bulging erection. With one hand he slowly massaged the mass and kissed the cloth over it.

"Honestly, words aren't enough to explain how I feel about you and how you have changed my life. Perhaps one day, I could show you."

Barry opened eyes and gazed down at him with a baffled expression, not knowing what to say. Eobard had meant time travel and his heart seared with the fact that what he wanted could never be. He looked back at Barry's boner and removed the underwear that was holding it back. What a treasure Barry's member was and it made his own manhood throb with heat.

"Good lord Barry, you're huge!"

Eobard slid slowly down on his knees and looked up at Barry's perfect face, wanting to see every reaction he would make as he sucked him.

"Barry Allen I am about to rock your world, I hope you are ready."

The man standing up laughed nervously and then blushed hard as he ran his fingers through Eobard's hair. Before Barry had a chance to speak, Eobard licked his lips and placed his mouth around his pulsing cock, taking it all without reluctance. Barry's hips jerked as he screamed out a profanity and threw his head back, stunned by the instant pleasure. Eobard licked the head in a fast rotation and went down on him over and over again, humming to add some vibration.

"OH MY GOD, YOU'RE SO GOOD!"

Eobard was pleased by Barry's responses and he knew if Barry kept moaning and talking like that, he would cum himself. He released Barry's cock from his mouth and went to pumping it with his hand, pausing slightly to tease him. Eobard then placed his lips against his testicles and brushed them lightly, making Barry whimper for more contact.

"Say my name and say it slowly," pleaded Eobard as he massaged Barry's cock faster, wrapping his hand around it firmer to create more friction.

"E-O-BARD!"

Eobard loved how he said his name so passionately and with his free hand he grinded on his own erection. He then went back to sucking and licking Barry's dick as fast as he could within normal human speed range, though he wanted to go even faster. Barry lost all control and grabbed Eobard's head to thrust into him. Eobard liked being fucked in the mouth and it nearly made him cum as he let Barry deep throat him.

"OH DAMN IT, I AM GOING TO CUM!" yelled Barry, his knees and legs shaking ferociously.

With a few more thrusts into Eobard's mouth, Barry grunted and groaned as he poured his semen down Eobard's throat, whispering the other man's name over and over again. Eobard continued to suck softly so that Barry could get every last drop of orgasm out. He was on the brink of cumming himself and he stood up quickly, crushing his lips into Barry's so he could taste himself. Barry reached for Eobard's package and massaged it roughly, humping against it until Eobard's body spazzed and released his load while gripping on to Barry so tight, his head against his neck.

"I love you," breathed Eobard shallowly as he felt the intensity of the orgasm crash into him.

The two men just stood there for a long time, embracing each other, not saying a word. They just listened to the heavy breathing and heartbeats of one another. It was in this moment that everything seemed so surreal and raw. Eobard's wildest fantasy had come true and he was in the arms of the man he loved. He pulled away slightly and turned away so that Barry wouldn't be able to see the tears in his eyes. He wasn't sad but rather in sweet bliss and a little over emotional.

"Come on let's go eat, I'm famished," whispered Eobard softly, his face written with serenity.

He took Barry's hand and they made their way back to the spot where they had left all their food. The two spent the rest of their time cuddling and enjoying the sweet company of each other.


End file.
